Taking Things Slow, Maybe Too Slow
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: It is trying to eventually be L/S...and it is eventually going to be Eddie/Kat... but things can't move until Scotty stops pouting.
1. Chapter 1: Where We Stand

Title: Taking Things Slow, Maybe Too Slow

Summary: Scotty knows he has feelings for Lilly, but what are they? Lilly likes Scotty, but just how much? Does he even care anything for her? And the confusion goes on and on and on and on.

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I might add a character or two….I do own them._

_A/N: I had to do more L/S because the new season is starting and they are going to chase me out of my L/S perfect world with the Succardo thing. I am rating it 'M' because I don't know where I might go with this. I know it might be Kat/Eddie too….my mind is messed up and evil. LOL_

**Chapter One: Where We Stand**

Lilly looked across at her partner, he seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly she heard the irritating voice of Eddie Succardo behind her. Today that voice was welcoming because Scotty wasn't talking to her. Eddie called and asked her to lunch, wanted to talk to her about something. At least someone was talking to her.

"Hey Rush."

She turned around. "Succardo, what brings you out of the junkie slums?"

He looked around at her partners and laughed. "It's amazing how much this girl loves me. I came to take you to lunch Rush." Then he laughed. "Sounds funny huh? Lunch Rush? Get it?"

She smiled and then stood up. "Oh you are a barrel of laughs Succardo. So where are you taking me Ben's Burger Joint or the hot dog cart?"

"Let's go to Sal's."

"Wow, you must want something Succardo."

He winked. "You have no idea what."

"Well let me just get my things and we can go." She looked around at Scotty. "I'll be back in about an hour or so, if anything comes up while I'm gone just call me. Or if you need me just run over to Sal's."

Scotty looked up and then looked around. "We don't work alone Lil, there are other people here. I can take one of them if I need to head out."

"I'm just saying, you can call me if you need to."

He looked back down in a way of dismissing her. "I won't call you, enjoy your date."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Kat walked over to Scotty's desk and sat down on it. "You are real smooth Valens."

"You got something to say Miller? Just say it."

"That hurt her feelings, she is your partner. Damn Scotty, grow up. If you don't take her out then someone else will. I don't know what it is lately but Lilly looks all different. Almost like she is trying to fix up to get noticed."

Scotty nodded. "I noticed but she did that to get Succardo, not me. We are just friends, she doesn't care what I think about her looks."

Will looked over and smiled. "So out of curiosity, what do you think of Lil's new look?"

"Lil has always been pretty."

Nick laughed. "But this new look, what do you think?"

He smiled a little. "She's real easy on the eyes."

Kat got up and then looked down at Scotty. "They why are you ignoring her?"

"Like I said, she wants Succardo." He started back on his paperwork.

Lilly and Eddie sat down at a table in the back. "So what's wrong with Valens?"

Lilly shrugged. "Oh who knows? He is the most female acting man I have ever seen. He is so moody."

"With you or everyone?"

"With everyone, but mostly with me. He will be laughing and joking one minute and then it's like flipping a switch and he gets all moody." She shook her head. "It's probably my fault anyway."

"How so?"

"Last year when I got shot, he broke protocol to save my life. He got in trouble by IAB and that was my fault. He had to help with my mom's arrangements because she died the night before I got shot." She laughed. "I guess I'm lucky he is still speaking to me at all."

"Lil he came in like that to save you because he cares so much. You told me that you tried to help with IAB by telling them what a hero you thought he was and without him you would be dead. Plus he is your friend, that is why he helped with your mom's arrangements. I think it's something else."

She laughed. "Don't go there, I'm not sleeping with my partner."

"Ever kiss your partner or get intimate with him?"

"No not really. I gave him a thank you kiss at the hospital, but that is all it was. He was keeping me company and we were laughing. Visiting hours were up and they were nice enough to let him stay an hour later until I was tired enough to go to sleep. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek and I turned at the same time. Got him on the lips." She smiled at the memory of his reaction. "I just said that it was thanks."

"What did he do?"

"Smiled, said I was welcome and then left."

"Maybe he was hoping things would be different when you came back. So when you got back to work what happened?"

"My first day back I came in and hugged Scotty and Kat, got welcomed back by everyone. We immediately got a case so we worked together a lot."

When she got done talking he was about to say something, then a little boy appeared at their table. Eddie looked at him and then smiled at Lilly. "Wow he looks like someone cloned your partner."

She pulled the little boy on her lap. "Hey Scott, where is mommy?"

Just then a woman appeared at their table. "I'm sorry Lil, I told him not to bother you."

"It's okay Allie. So where is my kiss from my little man?"

He smiled and kissed Lilly on the cheek. Then he looked at Eddie. "Who is that Aunt Lilly?"

"That is Eddie, he is a friend of mine."

"Eddie this is Scott Valens II and his mom Allie Valens, Scotty's sister-in-law."

She shook hands with Eddie. "So you are a detective also?"

"Yes, I work for narcotics." He looked across at the little boy on Lilly's lap. "So how old are you?"

"I am almost 3. You know my Uncle Scotty?"

"Yes, why?"

"If you kiss Aunt Lilly he will punch you, he loves her."

"Your aunt is just my friend, I promise."

"Well I'm just saying, don't touch her she is a Valens' girl. You know what I'm saying man?"

Allie turned red. "Scott don't be mean. You are just repeating what you hear and half of it you don't understand."

He looked up at Lilly. "Am I coming to see you tomorrow?"

She looked up at Allie. "What's up with Mac?"

"She has finals this week, if you can't take him then Mike can take off of work."

"No, I want to spend time with my man here. Have Mac drop him off at the precinct around 5:00 and then I can take him somewhere."

"Just take him home with you and I can pick him up after work."

Eddie looked across the table. "Hey that new Disney movie is playing this week, I want to see it. How about if you and your aunt go with me tomorrow night?"

The little boy's eyes got big. "For real? Can I go mommy?"

"If Aunt Lilly says yes it is fine with me."

Lilly smiled. "We will go but you have to be nice to Eddie, promise?"

"I promise, but he can't kiss you because you are a Valens' girl."

Eddie laughed. "I won't touch her, I promise."

Allie held her hand out. "Let's go Scotty junior."

He smiled at Lilly. "She calls me that sometimes, I don't think it's when she is being nice."

He kissed Lilly on the cheek. "I love you Aunt Lilly."

"I love you too little man. Tell Mac no junk food tomorrow and we will get ice cream after the movie."

He took his mommy's hand and started out. Then turned around. "Bye Mr. Eddie." Then he put his finger out. "No touching her."

Eddie held his hands up in surrender. "I promise."

When they left he looked across at Lilly. "That little boy is stuck on you."

"He is only 3, well he will be 3 next week. Allie came to see me at the hospital and he came with her. He used to take naps on my bed with me, we got to be good friends."

"You spend a lot of time with Scotty's family?"

"Not with Scotty, but I spend a lot of time with Allie."

"So who would have called you a Valens' girl around him?"

"Oh probably his dad, he jokes a lot. It doesn't mean anything. You don't have to take us to the movies tomorrow night if you don't want to."

"I do, I look real stupid going to see cartoon movies alone. This way I look like I'm just taking a kid to see it." He got up. "Well we better get back before your partner sends out a search party."

She smiled. "He is probably off somewhere. I'm telling you, he is just my friend. You never did tell me what you wanted to talk about."

He smiled. "Kat seeing anyone?"

She smiled at him. "No, interested?"

"I might be, let's go."

Lilly walked back in the precinct and there sat Kat and Will. "Where is Scotty?"

Kat looked up and smiled then she rolled her eyes. "He went to Jersey with Nick to get some info, good thing too. I was about to kick his ass. All he did was pout after you left. So you have a nice lunch?"

"Yes, it was okay. Ran into Allie and little Scotty, he warned Eddie off of me. He told him I was a Valens' girl and hands off."

Will laughed. "He heard that from Scotty."

She laughed. "No most likely Mike, he jokes a lot but he knows that Scotty and I are just friends."

Will shook his head. "I'm telling you where he heard it, I was there."

Lilly and Kat walked over to Will's desk and sat down. Lilly smiled. "Do tell."

"I went to the game with Scotty, his brother came in with Scott. His wife was doing some mother and son scout thing with Mikey, so they came to the game. Mike asked Scotty how you were and he said fine. He told him that you had a new guy friend named Eddie and you were out with him or something."

Kat laughed. "That must have been the day that we went to that stupid seminar with Succardo."

Will looked at her and then back at Lilly. "Well Scotty said he better keep his hands off if he didn't want to get punched, you are a Valens' girl. Scott heard every word of it."

Kat looked at Will. "And what did you say?"

"I told him that Eddie was just her friend and that Scotty treated her like just a partner anyway. He said he was just saying, you know she is taken."

Lilly shook her head. "Well he is really going to be pissed tomorrow then. Eddie and I are taking Scott to the movies tomorrow night."

Kat laughed. "So is this a thing with Eddie?"

"Oh no, he likes someone else. He was just trying to get on Scott's good side, plus he wants to see the movie. Said a man going alone looks stupid. Someone needs to get Scotty out of here tomorrow before 5:00."

Will shook his head. "And miss those fireworks? No way girl."

Lilly looked at Kat. "You and Veronica go with us."

Kat smiled. "Okay, make sure Eddie doesn't care."

"Trust me, he won't. We are going for ice cream after the movie."

"I will have mom drop her off around 5:00 then." They went back to work.

Will was laughing. He couldn't wait until the next night, the fireworks were going to be blazing.

Lilly called Eddie and told him she invited Kat and her daughter, he sounded happy. Told her he would pick up the tickets on the way to pick them up. She no longer cared about herself, but Kat deserved someone nice.

**TBC**

_Please Review….I saw Ghost of My Child last night and this just hit me today….anyway… I just write for my pure enjoyment anyway…..and I just like to share it with all of you._


	2. Chapter 2: Just The Way It Is

_Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. _

**Chapter 2: Just The Way It Is**

Lilly walked in the next morning. Scotty was at his desk, oh joy another day of pouting Scotty. She smiled and walked to his desk. "Morning partner."

He didn't look up, not even a glance in her direction. He must have found out about the movie. "Mornin' Lil."

She put the cup on his desk. "I brought you coffee."

Still he didn't look up. "Thanks." Then he turned around. "Ready Nick?"

"Just let me tell Boss we are heading out."

She looked over at Scotty after sitting down. "I can go with you."

"That's okay, Nick's going."

"You talk to your brother last night?"

"No, why?" Still not really looking at her.

She shrugged. "I'm watching Scott today, just thought they might have mentioned it."

"No, I went home after work and after watching some television went to bed."

She laughed. "Your night sounds like mine. Should have come over last night."

Nick walked over to his desk. "Let's go Valens."

Scotty got up. "Sorry Lil, not into being your second string." Then he walked toward the door.

She jumped up and walked over to him. "What in the hell do you mean by that Valens?"

"Just what I said, I don't want to be your second choice Lil. What happened to Succardo? He too busy to come over last night?"

She didn't say anything to him, she just turned and walked back to her desk. She sat down with her back to him and opened a file. She had decided she was not going to beg him to have anything to do with her. He should know how she felt, so let him be a baby. He shook his head and left.

Kat walked over to Lilly's desk after they left. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let him be a baby about it. He knows how I feel about him, it will all work out in the end."

"Want to go with me to interview this idiot guy at the pharmacy?"

Lilly laughed. "Just what I need today, another idiot male." She got up and followed Kat out.

Right after lunch Nick and Scotty walked back in, Will was sitting at his desk. Scotty wanted to ask but didn't want to seem concerned. Like reading his mind, Nick asked. "Where are the girls?"

"Oh they went to talk to the guy at the pharmacy about those questionable prescriptions our victim had. Then they went to talk to her brother again about something they learned at the pharmacy. Said they would be back right after lunch, so any time now."

Scotty sat down at his desk and Will walked over to and sat down. "I'm not having a discussion so this is just my take on things. You sit here all bull-headed and you expect Lil to just sit home alone. She has friends and is finally going out and having fun, but that is all it is. Succardo is a friend, he likes someone else and she is kind of helping to fix him up. I don't know who but I have an idea. You might want to think about being nice to her, you hurt her bad today. That girl is like a sister to me, don't do it again." He got up and walked off.

Scotty looked over at Nick and he just shrugged. So he opened his files and got to work.

The guys looked up when Kat and Lilly came back in, they were laughing. Scotty had to admit he loved the sound of Lilly's laugh, but he never heard it anymore. He looked back down quick.

They walked over and sat down by Will's desk. He looked at them. "So did you learn anything?"

Kat sighed. "Yes, some men are dumber than we thought and some of them think we are just dumb. The guy at the pharmacy and I stress he is not a pharmacist, told us that maybe our tests were wrong and those drugs were not in her system. I am standing there holding the bottle we got from her house."

Lilly laughed. "He said maybe it didn't come from there. Kat said she may not be a genius but she can read and the label says it came from there."

Will shook his head. "What did he say to that?"

They looked at each other and laughed again. "He asked Kat if she is sure she could read a prescription bottle. I thought she was going to hit him."

Nick walked over to them, but Scotty stayed at his desk. "We did a little better in Jersey today than yesterday. Obviously this girl had a pharmacy she was going to there also, but this one was the illegal kind on the street. Kat do you know anyone from Jersey narcotics?"

"No, I can ask Succardo later."

Nick looked at her and frowned. "Why are you seeing Succardo too?"

Lilly sighed and got up. "Not you too. I am not seeing Succardo, we are friends. He likes someone, I am helping to fix him up."

Kat looked at Nick. "If it is any of your business, yes I am seeing him later." She walked in the break room behind Lilly.

Scotty looked back at Will and Nick. Will smiled at Scotty. "Told you so."

Lilly came back out with a cup of coffee and then went to work on files. All was quiet and everyone seemed buried in work. Suddenly Lilly got up and walked over to Kat's desk. "We need to get changed, the kids will be here soon." So they got up and walked toward the ladies' room.

Lilly and Kat came back out in tee shirts and jeans. This is a way they never saw Lilly in the precinct. Stillman walked out of his office. "Ladies' you have plans tonight?"

Kat looked up at him. "Yes, Lil is babysitting so we are going to the moves and taking the kids."

He smiled on his way out. "Have fun then, see all of you tomorrow."

Lilly turned around to say goodbye and saw Scott coming in with Mac. He ran to Lilly who picked him up in a tight hug. "Hey little man."

"Hi Aunt Lilly." She put him down and he ran to Scotty's desk.

Mac walked over to her. "I really appreciate you taking him for me tonight Lilly."

"No problem, hope your finals go okay. Do you need me to keep him tomorrow night too?"

"If it's no problem."

"Just bring him in at 5:00, I love spending time with my little guy."

"Well I gotta run, thanks Lilly." She walked over to Scotty's desk. "Bye little guy, see you in the morning."

"Bye Mac." She hugged him and left after handing his backpack to Lilly. He wiggled off of Scotty's lap and walked to Lilly. "I gotta go to the boy's room."

Scotty got up. "Come on and I will take you." So Lilly sat down.

Kat looked up as Veronica came in. She hugged Lilly and then looked around. "Mommy said that little dude is going too."

"He is here, Scotty took him to the bathroom."

She smiled. "Good, I like the little guy he is funny."

Scotty came back out holding Scott's hand but when the little boy saw Veronica he ran. "Hey V."

She picked him up. "Wow, you are growing."

When she put him down he went over and got on Lilly's lap. "We still going to the movies?"

"Yes we are and then out for ice cream."

Scotty was about to suggest he go too when Eddie walked in. Scotty watched as Scott jumped off of Lilly's lap and ran to Eddie. "Hey Mr. Eddie."

He picked him up and threw him in the air, the little boy giggled. Eddie looked at Lilly and Kat. "Ready ladies?"

Kat smiled. "We are." The others watched as Eddie carried Scott out and Veronica held his hand with Kat and Lilly behind them. Scotty just shook his head and went back to work.

Will laughed. "She is watching the kid tomorrow night too. Maybe you need to make plans with them."

Scotty looked back. "What can I do with them that is fun?"

"Take them to the fair, Lil loves that stuff. She never got to go as a kid and she told me she loves them but hates to go alone."

Scotty nodded and a plan formed. He would take them to the fair and see to it that Lilly had a good time. He would make sure she never wanted to see any other guy again.

But first she would have to talk to him and they would require a major apology in the morning, which he would start working on now. He got up and started putting his things away.

Nick looked over at Scotty. "You leaving?"

"Yep, gotta some thinking to do so you guys want to grab some pizza and beer then come to my place? I will get some chips and a movie on the way home."

Nick looked over at Will and he nodded. "Yep, give us a couple of hours then we will be there so you can think." Scotty shook his head but laughed as he walked out the door.

**TBC**

_Review….Review….Who knows about next chapter but I hate when they fight, so maybe I can get some lovin' in there._


	3. Chapter 3: How It Might Be

_Disclaimer: Not mine…not even close._

_A/N: There might have to be some romancing in this chapter_

**Chapter 3: How It Might Be**

Scotty walked into work the next morning with a completely new attitude, obviously the old one wasn't working. What was it that Will had told him the night before? Oh yes, kill them with kindness. He didn't want to kill anyone literally, but he did want to make Lilly think. And make her think he was going to do, and her thoughts would be on him. But how hard would it be? Nick seemed to think it would take more than the plan they had worked out. Will seemed to think that Lilly had a thing for Scotty and would come around easy. She was sitting at her desk and everyone else was there. Bingo, set plan into action.

Will and Nick looked up as they saw Scotty approaching the area he shared with Lilly. They knew the plan and if they knew her as well as they thought, it would work.

Scotty got to his desk and put the cup carrier and the bag down. She still did not look up, but everyone else did. He took her cup and walked to her desk. "Lil, hey I brought you some rocket fuel."

She looked up and then smiled. "Thank you Scotty, that was sweet."

He leaned over to his desk and picked up the bag and put it on her desk. "Bagel and cream cheese, your favorite."

"You really didn't have to do this Scotty."

"But I wanted to Lil. Kind of wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I miss you talking to me."

"I appreciate this, really I do. But a simple I'm sorry would have been enough."

He went over and sat down at his desk, then typed up the email he was getting ready to send. He finished it, did his proofreading and then hit send. Lilly looked up when her computer dinged an email. She saw it was from Scotty, so she opened it immediately. He watched her but kept his head down so she wouldn't know he was watching.

Lilly read the email:

_Lil,_

_If you haven't made any plans, I would like to take you and Scott to the fair tonight. I realize this might sound like not much fun, but I think the three of us could have fun there. We have never talked about this kind of thing, but I love the fair. What do you say?"_

_Scotty_

He saw the smiled get bigger as she read on. Then he saw her typing and hit send. So he opened his email.

_Scotty,_

_Sounds like a lot of fun. We would love to go. Let's have lunch today and make plans for tonight._

_Lil_

He closed out his email and looked over at her. She looked at him and smiled, so he winked at her. She blushed, he actually got her to blush. Things were looking up. Then her phone rang. _"_Rush."

"_Hey Lil, it's Succardo."_

"What's up Succardo?" She watched Scotty's face fall and then he got up and went over by Will's desk. Did that hurt him so much? He should know by now that Eddie is a friend and he was so much more. Did he not understand that? Of course not you idiot, you have been running around with him lately and leaving Scotty sitting. She could smack herself. So she talked loud.

"_Wanted to know if you and little guy want to go out with me tonight? We could go for pizza or something. Kat and V are going."_

"We can't, we are going out with Scotty tonight."

"_How about lunch today? Are you free then?"_

"No, I'm having lunch with Scotty. But hey, I hope the three of you have fun tonight."

"_Let me guess, he is pissed off and you are letting him know that his girl is back."_

"Something like that."

"_Well have fun and I will talk to you later."_

"Okay, later Succardo." She hung up the phone.

Lilly noticed that Scotty had his cell phone clipped to him, she couldn't exactly yell across the room. So she sent him a text.

Scotty looked down at his phone. _'Break room now.'_

So he got up and followed her in the break room. When he got in there she was standing there with her hands on her hips. "What Lil?"

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only. I want to have lunch with you today and I want to go to the fair with you tonight. You cannot be getting mad every time I get on the phone. Eddie just wanted to see if I had plans, we are friends but just friends. He likes someone and I was helping to fix him up. I like someone too, and when you figure it out we will get along better." She kissed him on the cheek and then left the break room. She didn't even give him time to talk

When he went back out she was sitting at Kat's desk eating her bagel that he brought to her. "So where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know, got any suggestions?"

"is it going to be all three of you?"

"Yes."

"Then go to that one place in South Philly. You know they have the buffet but they also have the games and the rides. It will be fun for V and the two of you can talk."

"And is there a good reason that you aren't going?"

"Yes, I am going out with Scotty tonight. We are taking Scott to the fair."

"We could go to the fair and meet you guys there."

"Nothing personal but." She looked around, yep the guys were listening in on their conversation. So she scooted over close to Kat and when she started talking so low they couldn't hear her. "If I am going to get anywhere with Scotty, I don't need Succardo around."

They both laughed. Then Kat leaned close to Lilly and talked low. "So you are hoping to get more than friendship out of tonight?"

"No, not tonight. But eventually would be good."

"That was funny what Scott said last night."

"Which time?"

"When we came out of the ice cream place and that man bumped into you. Then he started all like well hello."

Lilly laughed. "That kid can come up with the best ones, he clearly listens to adults too much."

Nick looked over. "What did the kid say?" He knew the others were dying to know. Lilly shook her head and wouldn't tell him.

Kat laughed, they have to hear this. "We were coming out of the ice cream parlor last night. Lilly was holding Scott's hand and this guy bumped into her. He said oh wow an angel from heaven. Scott looked up at him and said, back off dude she is taken. He asked him if he was a bit young for her. Scott said, not me you bozo. She is my uncle's girl, so back off before we do some Valens damage."

The guys were laughing. Lilly looked around. "What is so funny?"

Nick was laughing but got the words out. "Scotty, tell her who taught him to say Valens damage."

Scotty looked at her. "I never used it in that context with him. We were talking about something else and I said that I would have to do some Valens damage. It was a joke, just a joke. He is only 3 Lil, he picks stuff up."

"I love the little guy, really I do but it gets embarrassing."

"I'm sorry Lil, I will tell him to lay off when Aunt Lilly is out cruising for men."

"I wasn't cruising for men Scotty."

He pushed his chair back. "I'm hungry, want to go get some lunch?" Nick started to stand up. "I was talking to Lil."

She smiled. "Yes, we need to talk about tonight."

Scotty looked over at her and he was not totally smiling. "We just need to talk period." She followed him out.

**TBC**

_Review…you know I love them._


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch and The Fair

_Disclaimer: Do not own them…never did_

**Chapter 4: Lunch and the Fair**

Lilly and Scotty walked into their favorite burger joint. Grabbed a table and sat down. She looked across at him. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"What is going on with us Lil? We used to be so close and now we just snap at each other. I don't like it at all."

"I don't like it either. But you get so jealous all the time when I talk to Eddie. He is a friend, he likes Kat. I have been going with them to make it easier for her, she likes him too."

"Sorry Lil, I'm just afraid of losing you."

She put her hand on his. "You will always be my best friend Scotty, no matter what."

"What if friendship isn't enough anymore?"

She smiled. "Then you better start showing some initiative, you have to catch up with Scott. He has some pretty good lines."

"Let me see if I can guess one of them. Oh baby better get me a fan, you're so hot I'm burning up over here."

"You taught him that?"

"Yes I did."

"For what girl? He is not even in school yet, he sees other kids at the playgroup twice a week."

"Ask him when Mac drops him off."

The server came and took their orders. When she left Lilly looked over at Scotty and put her hand on his again. "What if friendship wasn't enough for me anymore either?"

"You're killing me Lil. What are we going to do about it?"

"We date and see where it goes."

"I can do that."

They got back from lunch and everyone noticed they were actually laughing again. Her phone rang and she looked at caller id. She rolled her eyes and then looked across at Scotty. "It's Succardo, don't get mad." She opened her phone. "Rush."

"_Hey Lil, so are you sure you don't want to go tonight?"_

"I am not going out with you guys tonight. I have plans with Scotty and the kid."

"_Where are you guys going?"_

"Oh no Succardo you are not following us." Then she stopped talking and walked off. Scotty could hear a bit of her conversation. "I just got him talking to me again. We are moving forward, you are not going to mess it up for me."

"_Lil, just tell me where you are going."_

"We are going to the fair. I'm warning you Succardo, do not mess this up for me."

"_Okay Lil, bye." _She hung up and went back to her desk.

She smiled at Scotty and it seemed to be looking up, he actually smiled at her this time. They had been working but the silence was broken when Mac dropped Scott off. He ran in the room and jumped right in Lilly's arms. He looked over at Scotty. "Caught by a babe, my life is good."

She laughed. "You are too much like your uncle you little charmer."

Scott laughed. "Well thank you, thank you very much."

Mac walked over and put her hand on her hip. "Tell Aunt Lilly what you told me today, go on and tell her."

He was sitting on Lilly's desk and he turned to look at Scotty. "You are so in trouble big guy."

"What did I do now."

"I told Mac what you said about Aunt Lilly that one day."

"What day was that?"

"The day she was over at your place helping you wash your car. Then you came in and I told Mac what you said."

"You didn't."

Scott laughed. "I did."

Scotty shook his head. "Do not tell Lilly."

Scott turned around and smiled. "Wanna hear it Aunt Lilly." Then he looked over. "Hey Kat, wanna hear what Uncle Scotty said about Aunt Lilly when she had on shorts?"

Kat walked over. "Well yes I do."

Scotty just put his head down. "I am so dead."

Scott grinned and his dimples were so cute, Lilly had to smile at him. "He walked in and looked at daddy and pointed to you. You were leaning over the car, so we could see your butt. Uncle Scotty said oh man get me some burgers, that girl is smoking hot in those shorts. I could just do her right now." He laughed. "I never know what he means, but daddy told him to watch his mouth."

Lilly stopped smiling and got up. She said bye to Mac and then looked over at Kat. "Watch him, I need to talk with my partner." She walked to Scotty's desk. Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "We need to talk now."

They walked in the observation room, Scotty knew he was in trouble. She put her hands on her hips but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Lil, really I am."

Then it happened so fast he almost didn't realize what hit him. She pushed him into the wall and her lips were on his. "So you could just do me huh?"

"Thought I was in trouble?"

"I had to make it look good to the kid. You didn't answer me."

"Yes Lil, okay. I have thought about you like that."

"So why did you take me home so fast that day?"

"Because I didn't know how long I could control myself."

She kissed him again. "Well for future reference, I wouldn't have said no to you that day. Or any other day for that matter. Or any night, just whenever works for me." She opened the door and walked out.

As they were walking into the fair they heard it. The annoying voice of Eddie Succardo. "Hey guys, decided to come to the fair."

Lilly turned around and saw Kat, Veronica and Eddie behind them. She looked at Eddie. "Do you ever have an original thought on your own?"

He laughed. "Not really."

She turned back around and smiled at Scotty. "You're not mad, right?"

"Nope, cause later when little guy goes home you can consider this any night."

"What do you mean any night?"

"You said that day, another day or any night. And tonight is that night."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday then."

They started riding rides together and having a good time. They got in one ride for all of them. Scotty got in first, then Lilly, Scott, Veronica, Kat and then Eddie. But as the ride started going and they started spinning, they were thrown into each other. By the time it was over Lilly was practically on Scotty's lap.

Then they went to get cotton candy. They were big so Scotty got one for all of them to share, Lilly was holding the cotton candy and Scotty was carrying Scott. She gave Scott a little piece of the candy but then she put some on her finger for Scotty. When he got the candy off of her finger, he didn't let go. He sucked on her finger long enough to let her know that this was foreplay. Then he took her by the hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

Later while they walked through the fairgrounds they each had one of Scott's hands. He was taking three steps and then he jumped as they would swing him. They were all laughing at this.

They rode more rides, Scotty won a teddy bear for Lilly and a dragon for Scott. After another hour they noticed that Scott was getting tired, Scotty checked the time. After he picked the little boy up he looked at Lilly. "You ready to go babe?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks Scotty, this was so much fun."

They met up with Kat, Eddie and Veronica on their way out. They all said goodbye and then Scotty took Lilly and Scott home.

They dropped Scott off at home, Allie went to put him right to bed. Mike invited them to stay but Scotty begged off saying he had to get Lilly home. Allie came out and thanked them for taking care of Scott. Then they left his brother's house.

When they got in Scotty's car he turned to Lilly, they were unaware that Mike and Allie were watching from the window. "I am not going to hold you to what you said earlier. If you want me to drop you off and then leave, I will."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to stay with me tonight, tomorrow, tomorrow night and all weekend if you want."

He kissed her back. "Oh yes, Lilly I do want to." He was getting ready to pull away when he got a text on his phone. He handed it to Lilly. "Would you check that please?"

She laughed. "They were watching us from the window. It's from Mike and he says way to go bro."

When they got to her apartment she pulled him in the door. She closed the door and locked it and then she smiled at him. He looked around. "Well, want to watch some television?"

She started walking toward the steps. "You can if you want, the remote is on the table by the couch."

"What are you doing?"

She looked back and smiled. "Going on up to start without you."

Scotty joined her on the steps. "Oh no you don't."

They laughed all the way up the steps.

**TBC**

_Review….review…next chapter will be my last on this one._


	5. Chapter 5: The Way It Will Be

_Disclaimer: I just don't own them…really, I don't._

_A/N: This is it…the final chapter….the end…but I have other stories and I am starting on another one as soon as I get my work done and find the top of my desk again._

**Chapter 5: The Way It Will Be**

While laying in Lilly's bed the next morning Scotty smiled. He never thought he would be here, in bed with Lilly Rush. Then he heard a soft voice beside him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing Lil, just thinking is all."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things will be different at work now."

She laughed and turned over facing him. Then she kissed him. "I know they will. But things will be different out of work too."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't have to make up excuse to just drop by anymore. We will be together anyway."

"Hey most of that was legitimate."

"If you say so Valens."

"We won't be partners anymore at work."

"But we won't be alone at home anymore either. I always thought I would be alone forever."

"When did you realize you wouldn't be?"

"Your brother told me one day that you told him you loved me, then I knew it was a matter of time."

"What did Mike say?"

"That you told him you wanted to take things slow with me, not wanting to scare me off. He said he told you to take things slow, but not too slow."

"He did, and I told him that I was terrified of you rejecting me."

"Okay, let's think about something here. I wore practically nothing to your apartment and you did not make a move. Not one, did not even try to make a move. I looked at that as either rejection or I just did not turn you on."

"Oh Lil, you turn me on. I think you found that out last night."

"Last night I didn't think I was going to be able to turn you off. Even couples need sleep sometimes."

"I didn't want to go to sleep last night Lil. I was afraid I would wake up and it was just another dream. That you wouldn't really be here."

"I know that feeling. Are you scared at all? Or nervous about this?"

"Yes I am, but I am more sure about us. We are a great team Lil. Plus I love you."

"I love you too Scotty. So you want some breakfast?"

"Can you cook?"

"No, how about you?"

"Not really. Let's take a shower and I will take you out for breakfast. What do you say Lil?"

"Okay, who is going to shower first?"

"Come on, let's shower together because I am starving."

"You burned a lot of energy last night."

"Guess what baby?"

"What Scotty?"

He pulled the blanket off of her and smiled. "You look really great without any clothes on." Then he picked her up and carried her to the shower. "We are about to burn more energy."

"Taking a shower?"

"No, making love in the shower."

She smiled. "I like your idea of clean Valens."

Scotty smiled as he made love to Lilly Rush, yep he took things kind of slow but not too slow. Maybe slow was better after all.

_**THE END**_

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
